Shocking
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This takes place during the fifth year.  Amelia aka Mia loves Harry Potter, but most of all has a crush on Draco Malfoy.  She has to go to Hogwarts and keep Malfoy from going bad. Will she give up?  Or will she purposefully keep going to prove herself?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a new fanfiction I decided to write. Of course I will still be updating my stories Possible and This Couldn't Be Happening. Well I hope you like this. Please Review. Reviews make me happy, even if they critize (and I know I spelled that wrong) my writing.

Disclaimer: This really shouldn't be nessecary. Everyone should know what is JK Rowlings and what is made up. So this is for the whole story... :P

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mom! I'm not going to do that! It's not fair that I have to but Jake doesn't! Why don't you make him do it?" I argued with my mother, "I'm busy reading Harry Potter!" I opened my book back up and plopped down on my bed. I tried to ignore what my mother had just told me to go do because my older brother was perfectly capable to.

Next thing, I know my mother is storming into my room. "Amelia Jade Trifunovich!" Oh crap, she's mad. She doesn't use my full name unless she's really upset. "I told you to go do the dishes. I don't care if your brother is capable of doing it himself. I told you to go do it! You don't need to be reading that book again. You've read the series enough!" My mother yelled at me.

I don't know why but I started getting mad at her. "I don't care! You treat Jake better then I do! Is it because he actually plays sports? That he actually has friends? You like Jake better then me and you can't deny it!" I yelled at her. I clenched my fists and walked out of my room.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that missy! I'm not another one of your friends!" my mother exclaimed at me. I rolled my eyes. I just really didn't care anymore. Reading Harry Potter got me out of this reality and into another. It strangely calms me down, when I was upset at my mother or brother.

I got used to my mother treating my older brother better then me. The only reason I act the way I do towards my mother, was that I hoped that she would come to her senses and see that Jake isn't as perfect as she thinks he is. He makes mistakes, everybody does. My mother though thinks that Jake is the perfect little angel that is passing all of his classes and gets his homework down. If she only knew that I was doing his homework for him, but he's barely scraping an A- in all his classes.

I pushed my glasses up my nose because they had begun to fall down to the tip of my nose. This was going to be irratating. I hated washing the dishes as much as Harry hated Draco Malfoy. It was that bad. My brother never bothered washing off his plates or anything he used to cook food with. So everything was ten times harder to wash then it usually would be.

I glared at the dishes wishing that they would just clean themselves, so that I could go back to reading my book. I turned my back to go get the soap from the cabinet because the old one was empty and it needed to be thrown out. When I get back, all of the dishes were clean.

I wonder how that happened. I don't remember hearing the water going or anybody moving the dishes around. It was like the just cleaned themselves without any help. I wasn't going to complain. I put the soap on the sink and left to go back to my room.

I picked up my book and got comfortable on my bed. I opened my book and began reading again. Sometimes I would wish that Hogwarts was a real place and that I was a muggleborn witch, so I could get away from here. I'm just tired of living in the shadow of my older brother. I was nothing compared to him. He always got everything that he wanted. I had to work to get what I wanted. It's just really stupid sometimes.

My mom walked into my room a couple minutes later. "Amelia... I thought I told you to go do the dishes." I sighed and put my book down. I looked at her. She looked like she was ready to have a cow.

"There already done, mom. It didn't take that long for me to do them." I said matter of factly. My mother glared at me like she didn't believe me. She walked away looking like she was going to go bust me. She always thought I was lying to her. That would actually be my older brother.

She came back a couple minutes later, glaring at me. "They are done. How did you get them done so fast?" Couldn't she just be happy that they were done? Nope she had to interagate me to see if I had lied. Which I hadn't.

I started to get angry again for the second time today my mother has gotten me mad. I glared at her right back. "What you don't believe that I got the dishes done the right? Are you accusing me of something?" I sat up straight on my bed. I couldn't believe this!

"Of course I am! You do nothing but read! Your so lazy. I wonder what you put on those dishes that you got them done so freaking fast." She walked over to me and picked up my book off my bed. "You know no matter how many times you read this book, it won't become real. It's fictional. I don't know why you pretend that it's actually real."

I glared at her. Next thing I know my mom drops my book and is crying in pain and holding her hand that had been holding the book. I looked shocked. Her hand was bright red as if it had been burnt.

She backed away from me. "What the heck did you just do?" she whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders and went over to my desk. I grab some burn gel that I had in my room. I had a tendecy of getting burnt when I cooked or when I'm straightening my hair for school.

I handed her the bottle and she yanked it out of my hand. My mother stormed out of my room. I sighed and laid down on my bed. I wasn't stupid enough to leave my room at the moment. So I laid there thinking about what my mother had just told me.

She had said that the book wasn't real. For some reason, I would think that everybody was wrong when they said that. Then with those two weird things that happened today. It kind of reminded me of when Harry let out the snake in the first book and blew up his aunt in the third. Then again, I knew that this book was just a fictional story for kids with over hyperactive imaginations like myself.

I wasn't like the rest of my family. I preferred to stay home and read a book while everyone else wanted to go out and hang with people. All the time, I preferred to just stay away from them and hide in my bedroom when I could. There were moments when my mother would treat me the same way as my brother, but those moments rarely came anymore once I became thirteen.

I was spaced out so I didn't hear the little pecking noise on my window. When I looked directly at my window to stare out of it, I saw a owl. That's weird. Owls normal don't come around here. They didn't exactly belong in the States. You never see any around here.

I went to the window and opened. The owl came in and sat on the headboard of my bed. It was a pretty owl from what it looked like. I didn't notice the peice of paper on the owls leg. I went over to pet it, but it nipped my fingers and put out its leg towards me. That was when I noticed the letter that was attached to its leg.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe this. It had to be a really bad joke. I grabbed the letter and the owl flew out of my opened window. I sat at my desk with the note, but I didn't bother opening it.

On the letter was my name, address, and my bedroom. I flipped it over and saw a seal that I had seen on all the Harry Potter movies. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't a sleep and this was a really messed up dream that I was having. Great thing was, was that I wasn't even dreaming. This was actually happening to me.

I opened the envelope very slowly, hoping that this was what I thought it was. I pulled out the piece of paper that had been folded up really nicely. My hands began to shake as I opened the letter. I hope this is what I thought it was. That would make it my one way ticket out of this place and away from my older brother and mother.

I skimmed the letter and it was what I thought it was. I had been accepted to Hogwarts. Which is umbelievable because I was from America and this place wasn't supposed to be real. Then I saw at the bottom of the letter, that it said that Headmaster Dumbledore would be there to see me and my mom.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so excited! This was really happening and nobody was playing a prank on me. This wasn't a dream. Oh my God! I was going to be able to go to Hogwarts!

My mom walked into my bedroom. I was jumping up and down on my bed. "What do you want?" I jumped over to my mom and handed her the letter. Her mouth dropped open as she read what I had handed her. She looked up at me and started starring at me. "Well, this is a shocking to see. I don't believe this is real. We'll just have to wait and see til this 'Headmaster Dumbledore' comes to see us."

I frowned at her. I crossed my fingers for Headmaster Dumbledore would show up soon. It said that he would be there a couple minutes after me recieving my acceptance letter. My wishes were coming true. That's when I realized what had happened today. I was a witch. I had cleaned the dishes without realizing it and I had accidentally burned my mother's hand.

My mom left my room with the letter in her hand. When I made sure she was far away enough, I started jumping around my room excitedly. I was going to be going to Hogwarts! In your face, Mom! My dark brown hair fell out of the low ponytail I had it in to keep it out of my face when I was reading.

I heard the doorbell go off. I went to jump on to the floor and fell right on my face. "Dang it! Why do I have to be such a clutz?" I said rubbing my face. It didn't hurt to much because I was used to it.

I heard the doorbell ring again. I jumped up and ran to the door, screaming, "Mom! He's here!" I didn't exactly know if it was him, but I was hoping that it was so that I could get out of this place.

I opened the door and there he was. Headmaster Dumbledore with his really long white beard. I looked up at him. He was really tall, but then again everybody was tall to me because I was a short 5'2".

My mom appeared behind me within a couple seconds of me opening the door. When I looked up at my mother, she looked just as shocked as I was feeling. My mom opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it, so she shut it. This was making me more happy by the second.

"Hello Miss and Mrs. Trifunovich. May I come in to explain Amelia's late acceptance?" Headmaster Dumbledore said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

You should feel very special that I am uploading more then one chapter for this story! :D Just kidding, I'm updating all the chapters I have so far for this story. Makes my life a whole lot easier.

Please Review after reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

My mother and Headmaster Dumbledore went to the livingroom. I followed quietly behind the both of them. I was afraid to say anything and have my mother snap at me. It would look really bad in front of him if that happened. He probably wonder if bringing me to Hogwarts would be a bad thing for his school.

Mom and Dumbledore sat down in the only two chairs in the livingroom. So I sat inbetween the both of them on the floor so I could see the both of them. My mom looked at me and glared. When she looked away I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was upset that Dumbledore had shown up in the first place. I would have laughed at her, but then I probably would end up grounded and I couldn't afford that right now.

"Mrs. Trifunovich, you do understand what my school is about, correct?" My mother nodded her head. "Well, we don't usually take kids from America and those who read the Harry Potter series to our schools, but we need her now." Dumbledore said to my mother. Wait does that mean I'm a special case then?

"So why are you taking her? There's nothing special about her and even if she has these 'magical' capablities. She wouldn't fit in there." My mom said. What the heck was her problem? I thought she would like the idea of being able to get rid of me. Except right now, it seems like she's trying to keep me here.

"Well Mrs. Trifunovich, we need her help fixing something and stop something that should happen." Dumbledore looked at me and winked. "She has read the whole entire Harry Potter series correct? She didn't show any signs of being a witch til she finished the series did she?" He was right, I didn't show any signs of being a witch til I finished the series, which was when I was thirteen, but now I am fifteen.

My mom looked at me and glared, "She didn't show anything, but today, she finished the dishes within five minutes and when she got mad at me. Some how my hand got burned in the process and that's when I yelled at her about Hogwarts not being real." My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that my mom just said that to Dumbledore!

"Miss Trifunovich," he said turning towards me, "I need your help with one of our students. He's in his fifth year also, like you will be. His father is slightly on the wrong side if you understand what I mean."

"Your talking about Draco Malfoy, aren't you sir?" I said quietly. Dumbledore nodded his head to answer me. I couldn't believe this. Was he trying to get me to keep Draco from keeping him from being a Death Eater? Wouldn't that ruin everything that was going to happen?

"Yes, and you know exactly what I need you keep him from doing correct?" I nodded my head to show him that I knew what he was talking about. "Since you're going to be going and you'll need to get everything from scratch practically, you will be staying with the Order til everything is finished." I smiled. I get to stay with the Order!

I grinned, "That's awesome. When do I leave to go?" I hoped that I get to leave very soon, so I don't have to deal with my brother and mother. Sooner I left, the better for me.

He smiled at me and his eyes twinkled, "Right now. So go pack your things and we'll leave after your done." My mother didn't say a word. She didn't even look at me while I was leaving the room. I had a feeling that we won't be talking to each other after I left. It didn't bother me a bit at all.

I went to my bedroom and pulled out my back pack. This is were I wish I had a trunk like Harry in the movies. It would make packing so much easier for me. I put some of my clothes that I would need in my bag and all my bathroom things. I went to my desk and looked at all my books I had. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take any of them, because then it would probably ruin what I was suppose to do.

I saw some photo's on my desk from when my family didn't favor anybody. We were all playing in the picture. I felt a tear slide down my face. No reason to fret over it now. Everything that happened was probably for the best. I would miss my brother don't get me wrong. He was nice to me, but mom is another story. I don't think I would miss her.

I walked out with my bookbag on my back. When I got to the hallway that lead to the entryway and the livingroom, I saw that Dumbledore and my mother were standing in the entryway. I went over to them. I couldn't help but smile. My wish was coming true and I was leaving that house. That would my brother would have more responsibilties.

"We will be leaving now. Say good-bye to your mother." Dumbledore told me. I nodded and went to give my mom a hug. She stepped back and she wouldn't look at me at all. I started feeling sad, but I shook it off, because I knew as soon as I left she would be throwing a party.

"Don't ever come back here. You stay away from this place. Your no longer part of this family." my mom said darkly. I couldn't believe that she was disowning me. I mean I saw it coming, but I didn't think that it would be this soon already. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house door.

I so badly wanted to yell at my mother, but I knew it would be wrong. She was the one who gave birth to me. I guess that gave her the reason to disown me. Oh well, I could make friends that were better family then my own. Though I had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley was probably going to make up for the fact that my mother doesn't want to be in the picture anymore.

Dumbledore looked quite pleased with himself. "Well, I guess we will be apparating to the place then." He held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it knowing all to well that this wasn't going to be very good. I shut my eyes tight hoping that it would block out the terrible feeling that I was going to get from apparating for the first time in my life.

I knew he apparated when I got that sick feeling in my stomache. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. I opened my eyes and saw a dark looking house. It almost looked exactly as it had in the movie. I giggled quietly to myself.

Dumbledore opened the door to the house. I followed him into the house. He turned and gestured me to follow him quietly. I knew exactly why also. Dumbledore didn't want to wake the painting of Sirius Black's mother. I don't blame him, she seemed quite foul in the book.

He opened a door and the smell of food cooking came past. Automatically by the smells coming from that room, I knew that it was the kitchen. I smiled and walked in ahead of Dumbledore.

I was surprised to see all the pots had spoons that were stirring themselves. My mouth dropped open. The feeling was different then watching the movie and reading the books, because it was happening right before my eyes. It was green screen technology anymore and it wasn't my imagination dreaming about it either.

"Molly! We're here." Dumbledore said a little loader. I smiled because I knew exactly who was going to be walking into the room in a few short seconds.

A woman with red hair, put up, walked into the room. She was on the chubby side, but that was because of the children she had. "Oh! Dumbledore! I didn't expect you to be back for sometime. I thought the muggle mother would have given you more trouble." She saw me looking around the room in awe because of all the magic that was happening around the room. "Oh deary, you must be Amelia. It's so nice to meet you."

I smiled at her, "It's nice to finally meet you to, Mrs. Weasley, and please call me Mia." She came up to me and gave me a really big hug. I couldn't help but laughing out. My mother never really hugged me at all. The only time was when it was a show in front of the rest of the family. Everybody used to think that we were the perfect family, but we were far from being the perfect family everybody thought we were.

By the time she let go of me, I couldn't breath because she had been hugging me so tight and I had been laughing. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get our attention. He was smiling and you could once again see the twinkle in his eyes, "Well Miss Trifunovich, I have gotten special permission for you to start learning magic this summer. Molly and the rest of the house that is of age, will be teaching the spells that you will need to know for this school year." I smiled and nodded.

This was going to be awesome, but then I remembered that I didn't have a wand. "Umm, sir? How do I do magic without a wand? I don't have the money to buy any of that stuff. My mother kind of... disowned me and didn't give me any money." I said quietly, so that only Dumbledore could hear it.

"What! Your mother disowned you! I can't believe that. You'll be helping us out, and she wasn't even proud of what your going to be doing? Did she know how incredible dangerous what your about to do is?" Mrs. Weasley went off. I sighed out.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Molly, calm down. It was for the best really. Amelia didn't even belong there really. Oh and Amelia don't worry about the money issue. The Ministry put together a Gringotts Bank for you. It's more then enought to last you for your whole life. It is a gift from them and myself for helping us with our issue that I talked to you about. Somebody should be taking you tomorrow to go get your stuff."

I smiled at him and nodded. I was going to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! This was going to be exciting for me. "Yes sir! Thank you so much!" I started jumping up and down. Molly smiled at me and laughed.

"Well, I leave you in good hands. I have some business to do, Amelia. I shall see you soon." Dumbledore said as he left the house. I waved good-bye to him.

When he was gone, that when I realized that I didn't know anybody else really here. I mean I knew them, but I didn't exactly talk to them. I became very nervous. I began to bite my fingers. I did this when ever I became very nervous. It didn't calm me down at all though.

Molly noticed that I started biting my fingers. "Mia, please stop biting your fingers. What is the matter with you? I thought you knew all the kids."

I looked at her and nodded, "I do, but I haven't talked to them and wouldn't it be a little weird that I know their names before they even tell me." I went back to biting my fingers again. What should I do? Was Molly the only one that knew that I basically knew everything? Or did everyone except Harry know?

There was a loud bang and a pop. Two boys were standing in the kitchen now grinning. That must be Fred and George. "FRED! GEORGE! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET IT!" a boy yelled from upstairs. I started laughing. I figured that it was Ron.

Molly shook her head, "What did you two do now?" The boys shrugged and laughed. They didn't notice that I was there, but I wasn't about to bring attention to myself.

Next thing I know, the kitchen door is getting slammed open. A very tall red head boy, must have been Ron, walked into the room looking really annoyed. "Mum! They set off a dungbomb..." Then he stopped and looked at me, "Who are you?"

I smiled at him, "I'm Amelia, but I go by Mia." I almost started laughing when it looked like he was trying to figure out where he heard that name before. It was so funny to see his face contorted like that.

Then the Twins were right next to me, both with their arms around my shoulder. One said, "I'm Gred." and the other said, "I'm Forge." I began laughing at them. They were trying to confuse me, but it wasn't going to work. I think I could tell them apart.

I pointed to one twin, "Your Fred." I pointed to the other one, "And you George." Their mouths dropped open. Fred recovered quickly and pouted. It made me laugh even harder. "Don't ever do that face. It makes you look like a major dork."

Fred and George looked confused at me. Then all the suddenly Ron exclaimed, "Your that girl! The one that supposedly can help with You-Know-Who and his followers. The one that knows what's going to happen?" Oh crap, didn't think they knew that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa! I'm on a roll today. I'm feeling really good! Please Review! :D

* * *

Chapter 3

The Twins looked at me shock. At the same time they said, "Wait! Your that girl Dumbledore told us about." I started blushing and nodded my head very weakly. My luck would be that they didn't like me and I wouldn't have friends over here at all either. Nobody was my friend back in America because I was a freak and a nerd.

Molly was wearing a scowl on her face, "Now boys! That is no way to make her feel welcomed. Her mother just disowned. Try to be a little bit nicer to her." She turned to me and smiled sadly, "Don't mind those to. They tend not to use their brains when its needed." I giggled slightly.

"What boy uses their brain's in the first place, Mrs. Weasley?" I smiled nicely to her.

"You do have a point. Well instead of standing here and having them look at you like your from some other planet, I'll have one of them take you up to the room that you will be sharing with Hermione once she gets her." Molly turned to Ron, "Ron, can you take Mia here to her room? She must be very drained."

Ron nodded his head and smiled at me, "Come on. I'll show you to your room and maybe then I could show you some of the house." I nodded my head and followed him out of the room. We climbed the stairs quietly not to wake Mrs. Black's painting.

When we were up the stairs and away from the painting, I got a little curious. "So, Ron, I have a slight question for you..." I smiled slightly, knowing what his answer was going to be to me.

"Hmm?" Ron asked me. I don't think he was really paying attention to me. It looked like he was focusing more on where he was going. He must not know the house yet, because it seemed like he was trying not to get lost, or he was trying to not look like an idiot in front of the new girl.

I smirked, "Why do you guys all have accents?" Ron stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. I giggled at him. It was pretty funny. I knew why they had accents. It was just they talk in this part of the world. It was different every where. There wasn't one place that sounded the same at all.

He smiled back at me, "Whatever, Mia. Your just jealous." Then he continued to walk away. We didn't talk much after that. We finally came to a room and opened the door for me. "Well here is your room. You'll have to share with my sister, Ginny also. I don't know why mum didn't mention that." I smiled at him.

"Oh that doesn't bother me. I always wanted a friend." I giggled to myself. He looked at me confused and shrugged. I was surprised that he hadn't tried to ask me questions about why I said what I said. Though I wasn't going to complain that he was giving me privacy.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to what I was doing before the Twins set off a dungbomb. I'll see you later." He turned and left the room. I giggled quietly to myself. He was so weird, weirder then I had thought when I was reading the books.

I put my book bag next to the bed that I was going to be using for my stay there. It looked pretty comfortable to me. I let my hair out of my ponytail. It went a little past my shoulders. That was pretty long for me, but I decided that it was time for a change since I was growing up. I pulled the covers back and laid down.

I stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take me over. I couldn't help but think about Hogwarts. Maybe I would be in Gryffindor. I didn't mind being in Slytherin like everyone else, but I know I wouldn't like to be in Hufflepuff though. I would ultimatly hate it there. I don't think that I was one to be put in Hufflepuff anyway. Ravenclaw was a maybe. It was an option but not my top pick.

Then there was the issue that I was there. Draco Malfoy... How was I supposed to be able to stop him from becoming a Death Eater? That was going to be my biggest challenge there. Draco was going to hate me because I was a muggleborn. The only way I would be able to befriend him was to be in Slytherin and not tell him that he is a muggleborn. I just don't think I would be able to lie to him. In the books, I had a major crush on him.

This was going to be very difficult for me to do. I don't know how I was going to pull this off with out the help of Dumbledore. It was fact that Draco nevered let anybody in. He wouldn't even let in his 'friends'. If they couldn't get in, what gave Dumbledore the idea that I would be able? I was going to be able to influence him because of who I am. It'll be practically impossible for me to do.

I fell asleep with worry about what would happen once I went to Hogwarts.

"Amelia! Wake up! You have to go to Diagon Alley with Lupin!" a male voice said trying to shake me awake. I tried hitting him with the pillow that I was using. I really didn't want to be woken up. If nobody woke me up, I could probably sleep for days without waking up. Though I have never tried.

"I don' wanna!" I said pulling my covers over my head. I heard the male continue to laugh at me. I swear if he didn't go away, he was going to wish that he hadn't tried to wake me up in the first place. I'll make sure I'm in his nightmares for the rest of his life!

"Agumenti!" he said. All of the suddenly, I was soaking wet and cold. I threw my covers off me and saw that it was on of the twins. I glared at him.

I growled, "FRED WEASLEY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I got out of bed and started chasing him down the stairs. It wasn't fair because he had longer legs. Apparently, he remembered that he could Apparate. With a loud pop, he was gone. I was going to get him back if it was the last thing I would do.

I stalked in to the kitchen seriously ticked off. I was so rudely awoken by a idiot. My clothes were still soaking wet. Ron, George, Sirius, and Remus started laughing at me. I glared at them. Molly came running up to me, "What happened to you, dear?"

"You told me to wake her up, Mum." a voice said from the enterance of the kitchen. I quickly turned on my heel to see Fred standing there. I took a couple steps towards him. He had a stupid grin placed on his face. I glared at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Nevermind he was going to die in two years time.

"You think this is funny? Taking advantage of a muggleborn, that can't do magic at the time? You must find it funny because I'm the 'new girl'. So it must be alright to prank me?" I continued to take steps toward him. I was getting more angry at him. I heard a woah behind me. "You just wait till I learn how to use my magic. Your going to wish that I nevered learn how to use it." Fred's grin dropped into shock.

I turned towards the table and saw that the boys all had their mouths dropped open. I smiled sweetly at them. Now that must give them the idea I'm not to be messed with this early in the freaking morning. Molly pulled out her wand and dried me off. It looked like she was almost amused with what just happened in front of her.

I sat down next to Ron. I picked a bowl of cereal to eat. I was suprised that I had almost slept over twenty-four hours. Ron leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You might have scared Fred out of pranking you. You could rival with our Mum when it comes to getting angry." I smiled at him.

I whispered in his ear, "Now people here know not to mess with me." He grinned back at me. I began eating my food. Then a red head girl came running into the room and sat down in front of me. I giggled quietly to myself. She was still in her pajama's.

She must of heard me giggling because she looked up at me shocked. "Oh! Your Amelia! I'm Ginny." I laughed. She looked at me confused.

Ron leaned in towards me, "She doesn't know everything." I nodded slightly. I was surprised that she didn't know anything. Ginny, in the book, would usually try to get all the information she could. That was weird.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Ginny." I smiled sweetly. I drank the milk out of my bowl. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy. I started feeling embarrassed. "W-w-what?"

"Don't worry about them, dear. They have slightly all lost their minds over the years." Molly said to me smiling. I couldn't help but giggle at her. It was kind of funny. Lupin was a werewolf and Sirius escaped Azkaban is hiding. I would be surprised if they hadn't lost their minds by now.

Remus put his cup down and looked at me. "Ready to go to Diagon Alley? Dumbledore dropped some Galleon's off here yesterday. There is more then enough to get you everything that you are going to need." I smiled and nodded.

I got up off my chair. Remus led me out the front door. He held out his arm. "Oh great... More Apparating." He laughed. I grabbed his arm and shut my eyes tight. I really hated the feeling of Apparating. It made me sick to my stomache. I wish it didn't then I wouldn't mind Apparating.

When I opened my eyes, we were in the middle of a bustling street. I felt a little bit quezy, but I shook it off quickly. My eyes opened even wider. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe it. "We'll go get your school robes first, alright?" I nodded excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I have something important to say. It may take me a bit longer to update my stories. I have 3 stories, I have to finish. Plus I'm writing an original story. So it may take a while to get things upload, but I promise I won't forget to update. That's all.

Please Review! :D

* * *

Chapter 4

After a couple of hours, of running around grabbing stuff I would need for school, and at the house to learn. We went to go get me, my wand. When we got to Ollivander's it was like a shoe store in the States, but it was much more cluttered. I couldn't help but feel estactic about it.

"Ahh, Miss Trifunovich. Dumbledore was warning me that you might come in soon. He said that you might be a special case for me." the old man said to me. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to be getting my wand! I had a feeling that it was going to be somewhere in here. It just had to be.

"Oh." was all I could get out of my mouth. Remus smiled at me. He probably knew that I was in the shock still of this all being real. "That's awesome."

Mr. Ollivander looked at me and smiled, "Alright, I just need to get some measurments for you." Suddenly tape measures were measuring me. My mouth dropped open. "What arm is your wand arm?" I looked at him confused.

"The hand you write with." Remus whispered in my ear.

"Oh! Umm, I don't know. I can actually use both arms, but probably my right." I said quickly. Mr. Ollivander nodded, turned and walked to the back. The tape measures stopped measuring me.

Mr. Ollivander came back with wand in his hand, "Nine inches, Oak, unicorn hair for core." He handed me the wand. There was no feeling to it. I frown slightly. "Wave it around a bit." I waved it slightly. Some papers at the counter caught on fire. "No.. that's not right." He took the wand back.

Again, he the back. Why did I have a feeling that he wasn't going to be able to find my wand for a while? I started biting my fingernails out of nervousness again. Lupin put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Don't worry. He'll be able to find you a wand that will work."

Ollivander came hurrying back to me. "Eight iches, rosewood, and a dragon heartstring core." He handed me the wand. I waved it and everything on the desk got blown off. I frowned again knowing that this wasn't the wand for me. I handed it back to him. "Your a difficult one to find one for." He turned around and hurried to the back once more.

After a couple minutes, I swore I tried over thirty wands. I was losing faith that I might ever find one. It was very disheartening. My luck would be I got this far and Ollivander wouldn't be able to find me a wand. It would be exactly my luck. I started to feel like I was about to cry.

"Ah! This one has to be the one!" He came hurrying back with a wand once more. I was tempted on giving up on this. "Ten an a half inches, ash, and a Pheonix feather." I smiled slight at the last part of it. Harry's and Voldemort's wands shared the feathers from the same Pheonix. Ollivander held out the wand to me.

I took it from him and held it in my hand. My mouth dropped open. The wand just felt right to me. I waved my wand around and nothing happened I took that as if it was a good thing. "Is this it, Mr. Ollivander?" He grinned at me and nodded. I started jumping around the place. I gave Remus a hug. Remus started laughing at me, but he hugged me back.

"That will be eighteen galleon's." Mr. Ollivander said, smiling at me. Lupin handed him the gold. As we were leaving the place, Mr. Ollivander said one more thing to me, "You are to do something great." I couldn't help but grin. I waved by to him.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I ran into a person. I fell on to my butt from the impact. "Hey! Watch where your going you idiot!" I yelled at the person. I looked up to see a really blonde boy with grey eyes. My mouth dropped open.

He smirked, "Why don't you watch were your goin?" The boy in front of me was Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe it. My heart started pounding against my chest. It felt like it was going to leap out at any minute.

"Whatever..." I stood up and brushed myself off. I was thankful that I hadn't put my wand in my back pocket. It would have snapped in two and I would have to get a new one... I don't think Ollivander would want to have to find me another wand after all the trouble he went threw to find this one.

He continued to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?" he drawled. Now I know why Harry didn't like him. He was already getting on my nerve. How was I supposed to stop him from becoming a Death Eater if I really want to kill him.

I pretended to think about, "Hmmm... Naw, I'm good." I looked behind him to see if I could see Lupin anywhere. To no avail, I couldn't find him. This wasn't good. Without him, I couldn't get back to the house and I would be stuck here in Diagon Alley. "Dang it! I lost him. This is not good." I complained out loud.

He chuckled. I looked up and glared at him. Draco smirked, "Well if I knew your name, then maybe I could help you." I rolled my eyes. He was going to keep trying to get my name... Maybe I could give him a fake one.

I smirked evilly, "Adalyn Black." I knew that his mother was a Black before she got married to that Death Eater father of his. I had a feeling that he was going to go ask his mother if there was an Adalyn Black in the family. Then he would find out that I had lied to him.

"Ah, so you do have a name. My name is Draco Malfoy." he smirked. I sighed. Oh boy, was he full of his self. I didn't expect it to be this bad. "Maybe who your looking for may be in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Amelia! Amelia!" Lupin said walking towards me very fast with a blonde woman by his side. The womand didn't look very happy. I wonder why that was. I suddenly realized that the blonde woman was Draco's mother.

Draco raised an eyebrow at me, "Amelia?" I nodded my head and he smirked. "Nice try, love." I rolled my eyes. Well there went the idea of him not knowing my real name. I would have to have a little discussion with Lupin later. Now my job is just going to be a bit harder then it would have been.

When both the adults approached us, his mother didn't look to happy. "Draco! Where were you? I was looking for you every where." She turned and looked at me. I thought she was going to ask him why he was talking to me because I was a muggleborn. "Oh hello. You must be Amelia Trifunovich." I took a slight step back. How did she know who I was? Besides the small fact that Remus had been shouting my first name.

Remus smirked at me. He mouthed that he would tell me later. "Umm hi?" I said uncertainly. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me. It was kind of weird. Wasn't she able to tell if I was a muggleborn? She probably knew but wasn't going to say anything.

"Mother, how do you know this girl?" Draco asked curiously. I so wanted to slap him in the back of the head. He doesn't need to know how his mother knows me! It was none of his business. Draco should not be sticking his nose into that right now!

"That is none of your business Draco. It is time that we go now. Your father wanted us back at the Manor an hour ago. He will be furious with us." Mrs. Malfoy said to her son. I couldn't help but giggle. She acted just like a muggle parent back in the States would.

"Well, good-bye. It was nice meeting you." Mrs. Malfoy said to me and turned and left. She completely ignored Remus. I would have said something to her about it, but it was probably a very bad idea. Draco followed after his mother, but he turned back to me and actually smiled.

He turned away. My mouth dropped open. Draco Malfoy never smiles to anybody. I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have been shocked if they were here with us right now. I turned to Remus, "We'll that was.. weird."

He laughed, "Well you can say that again."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long! Haha, hope you guys like it! Please Review!

Chapter 5

Weeks had gone by since my first meeting with the infamous Draco Malfoy. It was kind of awkward. Though I did well to try to forget it but I found myself thinking about him more that way. So I did my best to get my studies done, so I wouldn't be to behind when I got to Hogwarts. I had gotten through my third year of magic already and it didn't take me very long to do so. It was kind of fun doing all this magic.

I was getting ready to start doing my fourth year lessons with Molly, but there was a commotion in the other room. I went into the next room to see that Sirius was furious and Molly wasn't exactly happy either. "What's wrong guys? Did something happen?" I asked. I was a bit curious.

Molly turned towards me frowning. "They are trying to get Harry expelled for doing a Patronus Charm. Though its not allowed because he was doing it in defense of himself and that cousin of his. For some odd reason there were dementors in the Little Whinging." I froze. I completely forgot that was supposed to happen about around this time. I slapped my forehead in the stupidity. Molly looked at me confused.

"I forgot." I said sadly. Sirius let out a laugh. I glared at him for laughing at me. He just smirked at me. Molly rolled her eyes at us. She always did this when Sirius and I got like this towards each other.

She shook her head, "I don't understand why you two act like you do. You guys just need to get along with each other." I let out a sigh. Here we go again with the 'you guys need to get along and not mess with each other speach.' Well she should be giving it to him and not me. Sirius was supposed to be the adult here.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, if Sirius wasn't so irratating we would get along. Though it seems that he has the mental capability of a teenager still... It is simply impossible." I stated crossing my arms across my chest. He was so freaking annoying to me. I hated it. Maybe it was because I knew the way he acted when he was younger, though that was still no reason to act the way he does. You think being in Azkaban would have made him more less annoying and make him grow up... but it doesn't seem like that.

Molly sighed. She gave up quite early with the argument. I was shocked. She would usually tell me how I was being immature my self, but she didn't this time. "Well, just get your school stuff. We have a lot to do in such a short time. The Order, since your apart of it, will be picking up Harry tonight and there is going to be a meeting afterwords."

I grinned. "Accio School stuff!" I was pretty glad that I taught myself that spell. It made getting my things easier, but I knew I couldn't get used to it. I was only allowed to do magic this summer, but the next summer I wasn't allowed to do any magic out of Hogwarts.

My stuff flew right into my hands. I couldn't help but to grin even bigger. I had learned that spell within a couple days of seeing the Twins do that spell. Molly looked shocked that I had mastered that spell already because we were supposed to learn it this week. Sirius let out a bark like laugh and started clapping.

Ron opened the door to the kitchen and dragged his feet into the room. He was covered from head to toe in dust. It was a pretty funny sight seeing this. I'm surprised he hasn't seen a spider in the house. I bet there's a bunch of them in here. I shivered at that. On second thought, I hope that they aren't any spiders in this house.

"Mum! Why does Mia get out of doing chores around the house?" Ron complained walking up to his mother. I began to laugh at him. He turned and glared at me. I stuck out my tongue at him. He turned back to his mother to complain some more.

I looked at Sirius and winked. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Ron's butt. "Incendio!" I whispered. Then his butt was on fire, literally. Sirius and I started snickering. He still hadn't noticed that his butt was on fire.

`"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare complain about her. She has to learn four years of schooling within two months. She's almost done in such in a short time. You would do well to learn some stuff from her." Molly snapped at her son. She hadn't even noticed that Ron's bum was on fire.

Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione, all decided that it was a good time to walk into the room. The Twins and Ginny started laughing when they saw the smoke and small fire coming off of their brothers bum. Hermione looked horrified though. "Amelia! I thought you were better then that?" Hermione said at me shocked. I giggled some more and shrugged my shoulders.

Hermione put his bum out before Molly and him could notice that there was a fire there in the first place. I smiled innocently, "How do you know if it was me? Sirius, here could have taken my wand and casted the spell on him." Hermione rolled her eyes at me.

Ron turned away from his mother, "What are you guys laughing about?" Ron was so freaking dense. Couldn't he feel the light breeze on his backside? I looked at Molly to see how she was going to react to what had happened.

Her mouth dropped open. "Ronald Weasley! Go upstairs to your room and change out of those pants! They have a hole in the butt." Ron's face turned a bright red. You couldn't tell his face and his hair apart. He ran up out of the room and upstairs. We were all still laughing. Molly glared at us. "I don't care about who did that! Everybody back to work! Amelia, you get to work on Transfiguration!"

Everybody scattered. The only people left in the room was Molly and I. I giggled and opened my transfiguration book.

That night the portraits started going crazy as people started filling in the house. The Order just brought Harry to the house. There was a bunch of commotion going on. It was beginning to give me a headache. I wished I learned how to make a potion to get rid of this headache that was beginning to form.

Arthur was standing right next to me in the kitchen as we waited for the Order to come into the room. It was kind of awkward. I could hear that Harry complaining about not being able to know what was going on and the Twins also. Even though the Twins were of wizarding age, Molly and the rest of the Order said that they couldn't because they were still in school.

Remus, Tonks, and bunch of the other members finally filed into the room. The last two people to show up were Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Something about Professor Snape just gave me the creeps. Even though I knew that he was definately on our side, it still made me feel uneasy.

"Well thank Merlin that was a sucess." Remus said quietly. We all nodded in agreement. I wasn't going to be joining in on this meeting. I was only here because I wanted to know what was going on. So I was sitting in the corner working on my Potions. I was working on a simple one as a review to make sure I didn't forget how to do it.

"It may have been a sucess, but we still have an issue. The Dark Lord still wants the Prophecy." Snape said darkly. I shivered. He could be so dark sometimes. I still wonder who the heck he was on the good side through all of this. "He's been trying to get us to go to the Ministry..." I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be sending you there you dimwit! That's were the Prophecy is in the first place.

Dumbledore smiled grimly at everyone in the room, "That will be a simple thing to take care of. We will all take turns gaurding it. We'll have to make sure that nothing strange is going on." I stirred my potion counterclock wise and then clockwise once. I looked back up at Dumbledore and noticed that he was looking at me. "That is not a major part of our worries. Miss Trifunovich, here needs to know what she needs to be doing. School starts within the month."

"Headmaster! Your surely aren't going to use this girl to do all that are you?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed to at Dumbledore. I don't understand why she was freaking out about it. I had already agreed with helping before I was even brought here in the first place. Though getting close to a family of Death Eaters wasn't exactly easy, but it didn't bother me a bit.

I stood up and cleared my throat. "Thank you very much for worry about me, Professor McGonagall. But I already knew what I was supposed to do before I was even brought here. I'm supposed to keep Draco Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater." I shrugged my shoulders, "It doesn't sound to hard... Except the one little problem of Draco not liking muggleborns..." I remembered from the book when Draco called Hermione a... a mudblood.

"Your only a child! You don't even know enough to even defend yourself if something were to happen to you." Molly also exclaimed at me. I frowned deeply. What they didn't think I could defend myself? I may not know alot about magic, but I do know how to muggle fight! Which was I was pretty thankful that my mother forced me to go into a martial art.

I was not liking this at all... "I can defend myself if I have to..." I said trying to defend myself in this word battle. Though it wasn't looking like I could win against these two. One was the red headed mother, and the other was a Head of House at Hogwarts. I don't think it would be very smart for me to get into a losing argument with these two. I'm doom to lose that battle any day.

"Molly, Professor McGonagall..." Dumbledore said smiling out of amusement, "If everything were to go as planned. She won't get harmed at all. He'll want to protect her with his life..." I was now confused. What was he talking about...

Snape cleared his throat. "Narcissa is willing to have them get together and talk with each other. To get to know each other." Why are they trying to get me and Draco to talk to each other so much? Was there something that they hadn't told me?

"Excuse me? Am I missing something here? Like an important piece of information, some people forgot to give me... Or did I miss a memo?" I asked very confused. What was Dumbledore and Snape playing at? If they thought something was going to happen between Draco and I, they were crazy. I was a muggleborn and he was a pureblood. I was everything that he hated and despised.

Dumbledore smiled at me. His eyes were sparkling like he was up to something, like he was in the middle of planning a prank. It was sad to say that there is always a reason behind his madness... "I have a feeling that you two were meant to be... either friends, or more..."


	6. Chapter 6

Alright! I'm on a roll today. I'm going to be updating all my stories today! Yay! Anyway please read and review!

Chapter 6

"Wait a minute! You expect Draco and I to fall in love with each other?" I freaked out. I couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought something so stupid could happen. "There is no chance of that happening. I'm a muggleborn! We all know in here that Draco hates muggleborns." Had Dumbledore lost his marbles and has finally cracked? Though it wouldn't be the first time that this happened.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "She does have a point. A Malfoy fall for a muggleborn. That is impossible. Thats like a Death Eater falling in love with a muggle." I glared at him. He didn't make that sound any better. It kind of made me feel horrible for some reason. I didn't understand what the feeling was all about.

Everybody nodded their head in agreement. They all believed that it was impossible, and I agreed with them on that. There was no way that Draco would give up his pureblood ways. It was just who he was. There is no changing who he is. Now that I think about it, it's what Dumbledore wants me to do. Change who Draco is to become.

"That's still not the point. Sending a muggleborn girl, that barely knows enough magic to defend herself, into a house of Death Eaters that want to kill her? That doesn't even sound good. For all we know, Draco could end up killing Amelia." Professor McGonagall said to Dumbledore. All the color left my face as I thought of Draco being the one killing me. Everybody noticed the my sudden quietness and that I was pale white.

I walked over to the table, "You mean that there is a chance that Draco will end up killing me? If there is that chance, why didn't anybody tell me?" Everybody looked at me grimly. It was like they were debating that this was going to be a good thing to do. I don't think it would be. I mean either way Draco was probably going to end up becoming a Death Eater in the long run.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius and nodded. Sirius smirked at me, "Does that mean your backing down? Is it because your to weak to do this on your own?" That hit a nerve. When I used to live with my mother and older brother, it always seemed like I was way to weak to do anything. That I couldn't finish anything. They always made it seem like I that I always mess up everything I do. Now I wanted to do this to prove myself.

"No! It's not that! I'll do it! Though you can't change a person. They'll have to do that themselves. It'll be nearly impossible for something like that to happen." I said stubbornly. I should know that trying to get people to change if they don't want to is very impossible. I've tried to get my mother and older brother to change, but it never worked, because they didn't want to change anything about them. Everything I had done to change anybody has failed terribly.

Dumbledore smiled softly at me. "Don't worry about that Amelia. You just got to show him that not all people are the same. I think you already did that when you ran into him. Though..." He went off thinking about something. Sometimes I wish I knew Legilmency. It would make it easier to know what everybody was thinking. Unless it came to Snape and Dumbledore that know Occulmency.

"Narcissa knows that Amelia is a muggleborn. She couldn't have agreed faster after hearing that. So I will be taking Amelia to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow while Lucious is away. So he won't do something stupid to her. I don't think he's knows about Amelia yet, Headmaster." Snape said coldly. I noticed that he had only one tone when he talked. It was always the same cold tone. Maybe that's what happened when you are in Slytherin for seven years... It must change you a lot...

I frowned. Why did I have to go tomorrow? I didn't want to have to deal with all that drama. I was already having problems with the fact that Dumbledore wants Draco and I to fall in love with each other. It seems as if Dumbledore likes to try to make the impossible happen. Though I wasn't about to voice my oppinion anymore. It seems just to backfire upon me anyways.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes... That is very good. It gives them the chance to get to know each other... Amelia, was there any feelings that felt different when you met Draco? That you wouldn't normally feel when you meet somebody new?" I groaned. He was really pushing this Draco and I will fall in love thing... It was going to get old and quick. It was already annoying me for some odd reason.

"The normal thing it does when running into a hot guy." I covered my mouth. That totally wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. "I mean... I mean.. ummm.." How was I going to fix that mistake. Sirius was so going to make fun of me about it after this. He wasn't going to let me live it down.

Dumbledore smiled at me, "Oh. You think Mr. Malfoy is hot? That is quite a good thing to hear." I slapped my head. I couldn't believe that I had let it slip out of my mouth. I could just imagine what will slip out of my mouth when I'm around Draco for a couple hours. I flinched when I thought about this.

"I mean my heart started beating real fast, but I think it was because I was mad. He had knocked me down and I fell on my butt. I could have snapped my wand. If I had snapped my wand, I wouldn't have been to happy because it took forever to find me the right wand." I tried to rush out of my mouth. My heart wasn't beating fast because I had a crush on his character in the book. It wasn't like that at all.

"Well, then that is very interesting to know. I guess this will end the meeting for today. And Amelia, I suggest you got to bed right now and not stay up any later. You have a very long day ahead of you tomorrow." Dumbledore said smiling at me. I wish sometimes that he wouldn't smile that much. It's makes it seem like everything is a game to him.

I scoffed and put my potion stuff away from the counter. I don't understand why I had to go to the Malfoy Manor tomorrow. It would be pointless, because Draco and I will have to deal with each other everyday while we are at Hogwarts. This just seems like a big waste of time to me.

I was the first one to leave the room. I was really annoyed with what they wanted me to do. Couldn't I just become really good friends with him? That would be so much easier then falling in love with him... For all they know, I could fall in love with somebody else when I'm there. It just didn't make sense at all.

I got up to the room that Hermione, Ginny and I were sharing. They weren't in the room, so I was guessing they were talking with Harry. I jumped on my bed and covered my face with my pillow. I started screaming out my frustrations. "You do know that if you keep that up, we'll end up thinking your a bit strange right?"

I jumped at the sound of somebody speaking. I looked up and saw that Ginny and Hermione were standing in the doorway. Ginny looked like she was about to start laughing at me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Ginny joined in, but Hermione just rolled her eyes. "So what happened at the meeting?" Hermione asked, "It must be what you were so annoyed with, because you didn't even hear Ginny, Ron, and I trying to call for you to come to meet Harry."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah... I was just so annoyed with what they want from me. They are expecting the impossible from me. The bad part is when I said it was impossible, even Sirius agreed with that. You know that Sirius never thinks anything is impossible. I'm worried that I'm going to end up failing everyone. It always happens. Give me something major to do and I fail miserably. I don't understand why they didn't find somebody else to do this." My hands were shaking. I didn't know if it was because I was nervous, upset, or about to cry... Maybe it was a mixture of the three.

"What do they want you to do? It must be something hard to make you like this." Ginny said. Her and Hermione came up to me and sat on the bed next to me. Ginny started rubbing my back. It felt like I was about to break down. This was just to much for me to handle. How do you expect a fifteen year old girl to practically change the future? I'm surprised that Harry hasn't had any break downs yet. I could only imagine how much harder it was on him.

I put my face in my hands and bent over putting my elbows on my knees. "They want me to stop something that is more then likely going to happen. I just won't be able to stop it at all. Dumbledore thinks Draco and I are going to fall in love with each other. It's just impossible for that to happen. I don't know why, but I think he's finally fallen off his rocker." Ginny started laughing at the last sentence. "Plus tomorrow I have to go to the Malfoy Manor to meet Draco once again and get to know him. Why bother? I know he's a jerk. That's all I need to know about him."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling you won't fail this at all. Plus what could go wrong? You have all of us to help you. We'll make sure to help you all we can... without coming into contact with Malfoy." Ginny said smiling at me. I looked up at Ginny and Hermione, with a questioning look. They both nodded their heads.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed, giving hugging the both of them. They started laughing and I joined in. It was such a relieve to get that off my shoulders. I didn't have to deal with all of that by myself. For some odd reason I don't think Dumbledore was going to leave me to deal with it all by myself. I had friends that would help me when I needed it.

Hermione pulled away first and then I did. Hermione said putting on a serious face, "You need to sleep. Since you have to meet the Slytherin Prince tomorrow." I glared at her. Then she busted out laughing. Hermione wasn't that much of a stick in the mud like the book made her seem. She just knew when it was okay to have fun and when it wasn't.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever you say Mommy!" I pretended to act like a little kid. Ginny started laughing at me. I began to giggle. I got under my covers and closed my eyes and pretended to try to go to sleep. I opened my eyes, "Mommy! Tell Ginny to be quiet! She's making it hard for me to fall asleep with all her laughing. It makes me want to laugh."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to her bed. "Let's just get to bed before we end up staying up all night. We don't want to have to deal with Mrs. Weasley in the morning for getting up late. Plus you have to do your school work before you leave tomorrow." I stuck out my tongue at her. Now she was being such a party pooper. Though I'm sad I have to say this, but I was pretty happy that she cared about my school work. Nobody else really cared about how I did on my school work.

"Maybe I wanna stay up all night having a party. Then I wouldn't have to go anywhere." I said, being childish. I was about to pick up my pillow and throw it at Hermione. When Ginny ran over to her bed, I heard footsteps in the hallway. Then I launched my pillow at Hermione's head, but I ended up missing it.

Then Molly was standing in the room with her hands on her hip. "No matter what you do Amelia, your going to have to go. So you better at least get some sleep. Now you girs stop being so childish. Goodnight now." Molly turned and left the room. She shut the door behind her. I don't understand why Molly did that. It was like she was a Prefect. She was doing her nightly patrols.

I put my hand to my heart and pretended to be hurt, "Us? Being childish? I have no idea what she's talking about. We were acting like mature adults!" Ginny and Hermione started giggling very quietly. I couldn't help but grin at how silly I was being all of the suddenly. I don't know where it came from because I was so sad and stuff. This is what I get for finally making some friends. I was a freak with no friend back in the States. Now that I'm here with everybody from Harry Potter and I was probably going to be part of their story, I had friends. I was a freak with friends.

"Oh shush it Mia!" Hermione said to me. That made me laugh some more. I couldn't help it. It was just the way Hermione said shush it. I'm not used to hearing her say something like that. It was definitely different. I don't think anybody back in the States said shush it. It would be to uncool for somebody to say something like that.

"Goodnight." Ginny said to me. I could hear her trying to stiffle her laughing self. Though she wasn't succeeding very much at all. She was quite failing at hiding it. I wonder who was worst at hiding their laughter me or her? I bet I could give her a run for her money though. That would be a very interesting bet to try and win though. Sadly I have no money to put in a bet like that.

Hermione sighed trying to calm down herself, "Goodnight guys." I swear right now I would have thrown a pillow at her and make her laugh, but that would be a very bad idea. I didn't want to get in any trouble with Molly, because there was going to be a lot of arguing tomorrow about if I was going to go or not. I would probably end up losing that argument because it already was decided that I was going to be going anyways.

I also followed Hermione's suit and let out a very long sigh. "Well goodnight to you all." All of the suddenly, we all got quiet after that. A sound didn't come out of anyone of us. I could hear the noises in the kitchen below us. It was very calming knowing that there was still somebody still up. Lately, I have had a hard time falling asleep. Everytime I close my eyes and fall asleep, I see Draco with his wand pointed at my face, yelling at me, but every time he does, there is sadness in his eyes.

I shivered, but nobody noticed because it seemed that everyone had fallen asleep in the room I let out a quiet sigh. If I do end up going, I just hope that Draco doesn't hate me at all. All this was making me worry. My world was flipped upside down for the best, and I still worry. Of course, if your life could possibly be over within a few months, you would worry to?

I tried to empty my mind as I tried to fall asleep. I had learned that it was easier to fall asleep when I was thinking of twenty million things all at once. I began to count to one hundred. I did that a couple times before I finally fell asleep that night.


End file.
